


Kissing  You

by missema



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: Crack, Dragon Age Kink Meme, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Kissing, Romance, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missema/pseuds/missema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A flirty Teddi Hawke plants kisses on Sebastian whenever she feels like it, much to his frustration. Finding that prayer can't soothe the desire her kisses spark, our favorite Choir Boy gives in to the brazen woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - Another kmeme fill, this one for a flirty Hawke that plants kisses on Sebastian whenever she feels like it, much to his frustration. Finding that prayer can't soothe the desire her kisses spark, our favorite Choir Boy gives in to the brazen woman.
> 
> Bioware created and owns all of these wonderful characters and their world, but the brash and sassy Teddi Hawke is mine, as is this story.

This fight was going horribly wrong, Teddi Hawke thought as she felt the spell pull her forward. The rogue tried to fight it, to keep her daggers hacking away at the foul magic, hoping to take it down soon. Her hands were slick with blood and sweat and she knew her own health was draining much too quickly. She tried to pull out a health potion, but her fingers were slow, far too slow. Where was Anders? She couldn't turn around to see him, hoping that maybe he would sense her need for healing. She gave a final backstab before she collapsed unconscious onto the ground, hoping that Fenris would finish the demon off.

Sebastian was the first to see her fall, his scream of "Protect Hawke!" came at the same time as his too late arrow scored a perfect hit on the demon she'd been fighting. He saw her hands near her waist and figured that she'd been trying to heal herself but hadn't been able to do it in time. He rushed over to her side when battle ended, kneeling over her to check. She moved her head when he came near her and he sat on the ground next to her, afraid to move her but leaning over with her hand in his.

"Please Teddi, be ok." He said softly. She looked as if she were sleeping but her dreams held nightmares, she was uneasy and mumbling.

"Sebastian can't be...but I love..." She was incoherent, but he definitely heard his name and the word love. He leaned in closer to her, his face near touching hers. Hawke's head rolled towards his and for just the briefest of moments their lips met.

"What are you doing?" Anders asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Sebastian said quickly, but amended it to "She said my name, I think she's still slightly conscious." as he faltered under the look Anders gave him. He didn't know what had come over him, nearly kissing Hawke in such a manner. The behavior was beneath him, so ungentlemanly for anyone, but especially a man of the Chantry. Anders was right to be reproachful, Sebastian chided himself mentally. He was afraid for Hawke, but even more shaken by the fact that he'd liked the slight brush of his lips against hers, even if accidental. There were times that he'd dreamed of such a happy accident, but not like this.

The mage was kneeling on her other side now, his face pensive as he used his magic to heal her. Her wounds seemed worse than they had first appeared and he was grateful that Sebastian hadn't moved her. The fact that she had some consciousness was a wonder, because she'd sustained multiple injuries. Anders stole a glance up at Sebastian, the priest's face drawn with concern, the worry in the blue eyes focused solely on Teddi. He'd tried not to feel jealous when Teddi had chosen Sebastian, even though he wasn't actually available, with that married to Andraste thing he had going on. Envy flared within him as he thought of her propositioning Sebastian as she had in the Chantry after helping him with the nobles that killed his family, but he calmed himself instead focusing on the difficult job of saving her. Too bad he couldn't save her from herself, Anders thought bitterly.

A shadow fell over Sebastian and he knew Fenris had joined them. The elf had taken the time to make sure the area was clear before coming over.

"Will she be alright?" Fenris asked no one in particular.

"We should get her back to my clinic, I can do more there." Anders answered. Without a word Sebastian picked her up and carried her gingerly in his arms. If Hawke needed to be carried, he would do it.

A few hours later, Hawke awoke in Anders's clinic with Sebastian sitting next to her. The tang of old blood filled the air and she could taste it in her mouth. That demon had dropped her and then some.

"Heeey." She said softly to Sebastian, who appeared to be dozing. He stirred at the sound of her voice.

"How are you feeling Teddi?" He asked.

"Like I got hit. A lot." The dark haired woman winced as she tried to move.

"Don't get up, I'll get Anders." Sebastian said and he went off to get the mage.

"You gave me quite the scare." Anders said, smiling as he stood over her.

"Can I go home now Anders? I really want to sleep this off for about a week."

"I think so. I'll come with you."

"So will I." Sebastian said stubbornly.

"Good, then you can help hold her up." Anders replied tartly and Teddi gave a husky chuckle.

"If you two would just kiss, all this tension could be broken." She took in their faces in an instant, shock and horror on Sebastian's and utter disgust on Anders's. "Fine then, be that way. Someone help me up."

Both men came forward to help her, careful not to look at each other. Teddi sighed with disappointment, apparently that particular fantasy wouldn't be played out. No matter, she had to focus on getting home.

Leandra was starting to get worried, it was getting dark and she hadn't seen or heard from her daughter all day. It was unusual for her to be out without warning her mother first, the two tried to maintain a respectful distance but often told each other of their comings and goings. The mother stood near the fire, fretting silently, every noise causing her to look up at the front door.

Finally her thoughts were calmed momentarily upon seeing the door open. The sight of her daughter being supported between Anders and Sebastian made her cry out.

"Theodora!" Leandra's choked voice reached her daughter, or perhaps it was the sound of her full name being used.

"Don't worry Mother, I've brought boys. The blond is for you." Teddi was barely conscious, the walk home more arduous than she'd like to admit. Sebastian picked her up once again, taking her to her bedroom, with her worried mother trailing in his wake.

"She just needs rest now." Anders was exhausted himself and ready to leave. Sebastian had refused to leave, sitting next to the bed like a statue. He'd checked Hawke over after her little collapsing episode but he hadn't been able to heal much, she was just over tired. Her body needed rest to heal properly.

"Thank you Anders." Leandra said. She looked back at Sebastian and exchanged a look with the healer. They knew that Sebastian wouldn't be leaving tonight. Anders showed himself out as the mother went back to the bed to kiss her daughter a goodnight, and to give Sebastian a blanket.

Teddi awoke again, this time in her own bed but Sebastian was sleeping next to her once again. Never in the way she hoped, but maybe this was enough for now.

"This becoming some kind of habit of yours?" Teddi asked loudly enough to rouse the sleeping prince. He looked around, confused. He hadn't meant to spend the night and the thought panicked him before he remembered that her mother was in the house as well. She had come in the room during the night to check on the two of them. When he didn't answer Teddi tried again.

"You kissed me." She teased him.

"I did no such thing."

"I remember it, before we went to the clinic."

"You aren't remembering correctly. You said my name and I leaned in closer."

"Oh, okay. That must be it." She cracked a smile at his exasperated look.

"Would you like me to get your mother? I should be going anyway." Sebastian was getting up and putting his armor back on. When she nodded and settled herself back on her pillows he added, "I'm glad you're okay Hawke. We were worried."

"Thank you for staying Sebastian." She said softly, in a rare bout of seriousness. It was his turn to nod before he left the room. Once outside his thoughts raced; she thought he'd kissed her, she remembered at least a little.

Teddi was thinking the same thing, but she was relishing how upset Sebastian had gotten when she mentioned it. Next time she kissed him, she'd make sure both of them were wide awake and had witnesses.


	2. Chapter 2

It took Teddi a few more days to get back up to speed, whatever magic that demon had used had drained her. She didn't mind, having her mother bringing her trays of tea and cookies almost reminded her being sick in Lothering. If only Bethany could come to read her stories and Carver were here to act as if she had the plague, things would feel exactly as they had back then.

She turned her head at the thought, tears stinging the back of her eyes and gulped hard. Carver. She said the words in her mind that she always said when she thought of him "I'm so sorry, please forgive me little brother."

Anders had been coming regularly to check up on her, but every time he concluded that just more rest was needed. Teddi thought that he came more for her mother, to keep her calm and from worrying too much. Sebastian had dropped by since then, but hadn't stayed very long, much to Teddi's dismay.

There was no good reason for her to feel the way she did about Sebastian, but as her mother pointed out when they'd talked about it, feelings never have much to do with reason. It wasn't as if he didn't reciprocate; if he didn't why would he insist on staying with her, on carrying her? Just because she wasn't making jokes didn't mean she couldn't remember his arms around her. Teddi shivered at the memory, wishing it had been entirely different. Her imagination blurred a hundred different scenarios in front of her mind, all of them with Sebastian's arms around her in a damsel in no distress at all kind of way.

His life was something that Teddi had a hard time understanding. Being given the Chantry against his will, his family murdered and the vows he had forsworn but still upheld, it all made her head spin. There was no reason she wasn't with him other than his own pride.

Letters were piling up on her desk and Aveline had dropped by to take her dog Venkman out. Teddi needed to rejoin the world of the living, even if she just did a few errands and no fighting. Plus Mother was getting out more than she was, and that just made her feel bad, hearing her mother come in late, and once a little drunk. At least she didn't still live with Gamlen, she couldn't take it if he were coming in late too as Teddi lay in the grimy bed to recover.

The Hanged Man was quiet when she went in that afternoon and sat down at a table with Isabela.

"So you've recovered. Good thing, I was starting to get bored." The pirate waved a hand and a dirty mug filled with a brown liquid was sat in front of Teddi. She didn't know if she were well enough to drink the fine liquors of this establishment yet.

"Sebastian kissed me." Teddi wasn't lying, not exactly, but she wanted Isabela's attention.

"What?"

"Well, it wasn't a real kiss. When I was knocked down, he came over to me and I turned and we almost kissed. Lips touched. I don't know what to call it. Anyway I heard Anders come over and then I blacked out, but Sebastian's calling shenanigans like it never happened. He's saying I said his name and he leaned in to hear me."

"Bullshit. I've seen the way the two of you look at each other, Andraste's going to get jealous and strike you down one day." Isabela said immediately.

"That's what I thought."

"What are you going to do? If he won't admit to it and hides behind his Chantry, then you're going to have to give him a reason."

"I'm going to kiss him." Teddi said emphatically. "Every single time he talks about the Maker."

Isabela's laughter could be heard throughout the Hanged Man. Varric sighed in his suite. "This cannot be a good thing" he muttered to himself, wishing that someone were around to hear him.

Teddi got her chance to put her idea to work sooner than expected. After making her pronouncement, Isabela wanted to make sure she was there to see Sebastian's face after her first kissing attempt. Strict rules forbidding Isabela to goad him into talking about the Maker were first agreed upon, and then the two of them got Merrill and went to the Chantry.

"I think there may be something new on the Chanter's Board, Hawke." Sebastian mentioned as they were walking out.

"I'll take a look." Teddi was suddenly nervous.

"Your armor is very shiny, Sebastian. Doesn't that make you an easier target? " Merrill asked.

"The Light of the Maker is my armor, Merrill. I am not afraid" He responded. Isabela was nearly jumping up and down behind him and Teddi stopped walking.

"Maybe you could ask Him to make His Light less shiny? Then you wouldn't need as much armor. " Merrill asked in a sweetly serious voice, but Teddi doubted Sebastian heard her at all.

Teddi turned to Sebastian and suddenly swooped in for a kiss. Sebastian was shocked for the first few moments and in the next second an old instinct kicked in and he kissed her back, one hand snaking up her back to bring her closer. She was warm and sweet tasting, her lips so soft beneath the makeup she always wore. Isabela's hoots and cheers brought Sebastian back to his own mind and he pulled away from Hawke.

"Hawke, I...what are you doing?"

"Nothing." Teddi turned back and started walking again, a dusky blush covering her face along with a proud look. She went over to the Chanter's Board and checked out the notice that Sebastian had mentioned.

He looked back at Isabela and she shook her head at him, still chuckling to herself. There was a distinct feeling that he'd just missed something important, but it seemed as if it were only between Isabela and Teddi because Merrill looked just as confused as he. He wouldn't be surprised if he saw coin change hands.

Back in the Hanged Man that night, Isabela and Teddi were retelling the story to Varric.

"I swear he kissed her until he heard me laughing, then it was all over. Damn, I should have kept quiet, he looks like he's a good kisser."

"He didn't immediately run to the Chantry to pray? He kissed you back?" Varric was interested.

"He did. I don't know who was more shocked." Teddi answered.

"No running back for cleansing prayer. He was mostly quiet for the rest of the trip too." Isabela said.

"Seems like our fair Hawke has given him something to think about." Varric looked pensive.

"Varric, I'm telling you, there was no thinking at all, just pure, good old lust. She kissed and he responded. How long do you think it's been since he's been kissed?"

"Good question." Teddi said, wondering herself.

"And we already know he's sweet on Hawke. Are you going to do this every time he mentions the Maker?" Teddi nodded in assent. "Your lips will be chapped by the end of the week." He laughed, already thinking about ways to start talking about the Maker more. He hadn't been this interested in the Chantry since, well, ever. No time like the present to start.


	3. Chapter 3

Feynriel was trapped in a nightmare and Teddi had to go and help, her compassion compelled her. She felt for the young man, sympathized with how scared and alone he must be feeling. She'd let him go to the Dalish because he'd most certainly have been forced to undergo the Rite of Tranquility in the Circle and she couldn't bear to send anyone to that fate. If that ever happened to Bethany, she'd slaughter her way through the Gallows.

Arianni explained what needed to be done to save her son, that they would need to go into the Fade. Teddi was no mage, but she was not afraid. Sebastian however, voiced his reservations as they waited for Keeper Marethari to get to the city.

"Hawke, do not do this. This was how the Black City was corrupted, by the folly of man."

Teddi leaned in and kissed him, his mouth still open, about to go on about the Black City and the Maker again. He may not have actually said "Maker" but this was close enough, and she was about to go into the Fade.

Her tongue found it's way into his mouth this time, he didn't put up any resistance at all. It was almost as if he wanted her to kiss him and all this chastity nonsense was a clever ruse. She moaned, unconsciously and she felt the stiffening in his muscles that signaled he was about to break their kiss.

Sebastian stepped backwards. Why did she keep doing that? It was maddening! He could feel the blood rushing to his face as he heard the disapproving sniffs from Anders behind them. Remembering Varric was with them, he turned his head quickly to see the dwarf putting a piece of paper away, already noting the moment to put in one of his stories no doubt.

He wanted to yell at her, to tell her to stop humiliating him, tempting him in front of all these people. One look at Teddi's face stopped him, he saw how frightened she was under her determination. She was quietly telling Varric to go get Merrill since Sebastian wouldn't go into the Fade.

He couldn't stay while she did this, not just because of his faith but because this scared him too much. He worried about what a demon could tempt him with, would he see her, or his family? Maybe he'd see the life they could have had if he'd been the ruling son of Starkhaven. There was no way he'd be able to refuse a vision that powerful. Allure had almost reduced him to nothing in the ruins under the Harimann estate. He couldn't chance that happening again. Turning away from her, he started to walk back to the Chantry.

"Sebastian!" Teddi shouted as he was almost out of the alienage. "Don't worry we'll be okay without you! It's totally cool that you're abandoning us. I know you just aren't going into the Fade because all your dreams are about blow jobs and pie. Tell the Grand Cleric I said 'Hey'."

Shocked silence surrounded them for one beat followed by chorus of laughter. Maker, he hated that woman sometimes.

Back in the sanctuary of the Chantry, Sebastian prayed. He'd left Teddi in the alienage amidst her shouting, but unfortunately the thoughts of her were harder to leave behind.

He'd been dreaming of her for as long as he'd known her. She was charming and fearless, beautiful and deadly. Just the type of woman that would have laughed off his advances before, too confident to need his simple flattery, the lines and dazzling smiles. No, he tended to stick to women either more like Isabela who liked to share or those that needed a reminder of how beautiful they were, the noble women with wandering husbands, the maids that were interested in a prince more than they were in him.

After the Deep Roads expedition made her rich, he saw her when he was trying to mix with the nobles to reclaim his lands. They'd come across each other from time to time, and she'd never flirted with him, never indicated anything more than a friendship. He'd danced with her at parties, he'd talked to her in the Viscount's Keep and it hadn't seemed like anything special for her at all. Once he'd fought with her, taking down the desire demon that was using Lady Harimann it all changed. She changed, started flirting with him. At first he was so thrown off that he didn't understand at all and once he did, his body responded in a way that hadn't happened in years, the blood rushing to his nethers so overwhelming that he had to excuse himself.

It seemed like now everything he'd ever wanted could be his. Sebastian prayed, wondering if he should take it, if he deserved any of it. The taste of Teddi was still on his tongue and he could feel her arms around him. Every kiss was better than his dreams, but he wasn't a free man, his life was dedicated to the Chantry.

Maker, grant me serenity, he chanted.

As long as she kept taunting him, he'd find none outside of these walls.

Teddi had to go apologize to Sebastian. She'd meant to kiss him, not make a fool of him. It was unworthy of her and she felt terrible for hurting him. She went to the Chantry alone, not wishing for an audience to keep score if Sebastian mentioned the Maker. Teddi asked a Mother about him and was directed to his room. She knocked and heard him call out for her to enter.

"Sebastian." Teddi was terribly, unrepentantly nosy and looked around the room before continuing. It was the spartan room of a Chantry brother, indistinguishable from almost all of the other rooms save for his armor and bow. He could have just moved in.

"What are you doing here Hawke?" He was dressed in simple clothes, but thankfully not the robes of a brother.

"I'm so sorry about what I yelled. I hope you do dream about blow jobs and pie though, because everyone deserves nice dreams." He laughed, the sound deep and rumbling, coming from inside of his chest.

"I'll accept your apology on one condition; tell me why you keep kissing me."

"I won't tell you why I started, but I keep kissing you because you like it. You can't deny that." She sat down on the bed next to him and looked him in the eye.

"No, I can't. But I'm in the Chantry, Hawke. This cannot continue, it's against my vows to the Maker..." Teddi interrupted him with a kiss.

"Stop that!" He sputtered and it was Teddi's turn to laugh as she took her leave from the Chantry.


	4. Chapter 4

Apparently the Maker had a sense of humor; unexpected, really for a god that had turned away from His subjects. Sebastian woke from a vivid dream about Teddi; he'd been laying in her bed, waiting for her. She'd just gotten out of a bath, unaware that he was there. When she entered her room, her surprise gave way to arousal. Making her way towards Sebastian, she'd been just about to drop her dressing gown to the floor, her fingers unlacing the ties in front.

Why was he awake? He rolled over, hoping to get back to sleep, but his erection was painfully stiff and unwilling to let him get any rest.

His hand went down his trousers, only seeking to relieve what Teddi's kisses had brought to the forefront. In his mind, she was just as she was in life - beautiful, funny, sarcastic, full of energy and mischief. He didn't have to picture another woman, an idealized image of her, as his hand stroked upwards, he only thought of the real woman, the one he knew. They had been close enough that he could recall her smell, hear her laugh and taste the sweetness of her lips without having to fill in gaps with his imagination. A moan escaped him and seemed to be louder than he intended in the darkened dormitory.

His hand tightened around his cock, quickening the pace, bringing himself closer as he remembered her last kiss. She was sitting next to him, right here on this bed, intent on disrupting him. Her apology had been sincere but Teddi was as brazen as ever, kissing him even as he was imploring her to stop. His tongue had touched hers again, as it had earlier in the day in the alienage. Sebastian gritted his teeth to stifle a moan at the memory of it. Recalling her warmth, the underlying sweet taste beneath all of the teasing, the flush on her face whenever he kissed her back, was too much for him.

"Theodora." Sebastian gasped in a half whisper. His breathing was labored as he he basked in the euphoric high that came after climax.

He was careful not to say "Teddi". Once before he'd made that mistake while he had been entertaining himself and a young initiate named Fred had knocked on his door, wondering why Sebastian had yelled for him. That had been hard to explain.

Frustration was a part of this life, as much as he believed in the Chantry, he didn't believe that celibacy was the right choice for all. The Maker wouldn't have made people so compatible, their bodies able to fit so perfectly together, the urges a part of nature if sexuality was a sinful part of life. His own vow of celibacy was not borne of loyalty to the Chantry - he vowed not to beget any rival heirs for the throne of Starkhaven.

Technically there was no reason why he couldn't discard the vow as he had forsworn the others, but Sebastian didn't want a relapse into a life of empty pleasures. If he were to break yet another vow, at least this one he wanted to wait for a good reason. He cared for Hawke, but he wanted love. Until he could determine whether she loved him or was merely infatuated with what seemed out of reach, he wouldn't test his resolve with her.

A few days later, Teddi was standing in the Hightown market with Aveline as they looked over swords for friend and sold some of their unwanted surplus. Sebastian and Fenris were standing nearby and the group nearly ready to head out of the city, up the Wounded Coast.

"Were you ever dedicated in the faith of the chantry?" Sebastian asked Fenris.

"I have no memory of my childhood." Her broody elven friend replied. "Danarius had no desire to teach his slaves anything that made them think they're worthy beings. "

"I'm sorry. I can't imagine how difficult your life has been."

"No, you can't." Fenris said angrily.

"Whether you were taught it or not, the Maker has room at His side for every soul. Even yours." Sebastian stated.

Fenris gave her a look that was half imploring, half angry, telling her to move her ass and kiss Sebastian to shut him up. Teddi obliged, coming towards Sebastian as he was distracted by Fenris.

He was once again assaulted by the warm lips that seemed to come out of nowhere. Sebastian flushed, remembering that they were in the Hightown market with a Mother nearby and he gently pulled her away.

"Another time, Lady Hawke." He said, throwing Teddi for a loop.

"Holy shit. Really?" Teddi asked, her face lit up with the unexpected prospect of more kissing. Maybe Sebastian was coming around to her after all this time and her kissing bombs had paid off.

"No." Sebastian replied and Aveline whooped at her comically crumpled expression.

"He got you there Hawke." The Guard Captain said, her voice filled with mirth.

"I need better friends." Teddi grumbled as she pushed past them to take the steps that would lead her out of Hightown, all three of her friends laughing behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

Teddi was running, running in the Chantry, completely undignified and nearly hysterical. Behind her was Fenris and Anders, nearly running themselves to keep up with her. Sebastian was standing near the Grand Cleric, in some sort of discussion, but she didn't care if she interrupted.

"Sebastian we need to go!" She said, pulling him away. "I'm sorry Your Grace, it's urgent."

"Be well my child." Elthina's words rang out from behind them as Teddi locked hands with Sebastian, dragging him out of the Chantry.

"What's wrong Teddi?" They were out of the Chantry doors before he could even get his thoughts together. He was alarmed by her manner, Teddi was normally pretty calm, even in the face of the unknown.

"My Mother has been taken by the Kirkwall Killer!" She nearly screamed at him. With his hand still in hers, he ran with her towards Lowtown in the dying sun, his heart beating in his ears.

Aveline came to check on Teddi as soon as she heard about Leandra, but the normally irrepressible Teddi showed no signs of life, grief sapping her. The Guard Captain was worried, Teddi had lost so much since they'd met in Ferelden. Instead of going back to the barracks, she made an uncharacteristic stop at the Hanged Man to call on Varric, hoping to get her friends to check up on Hawke regularly. Sebastian watched her go from his perch, waiting until she was well out of sight before he dropped down to Teddi's window. It was open and he let himself in.

"Maker, you're noisy. I thought you were a better rogue than that." Teddi said listlessly without turning around to face him. No wonder the window was open; he'd tipped her off.

He sat down next to her without speaking and put his arm around her. He'd forgone his holy white armor, thinking that somehow, it wouldn't make the best outfit for breaking and entering. Instead he wore leathers, all black, a memento from a life he'd left behind.

"Do you ever" she swallowed back tears before she continued, "Blame yourself? Want to go and change everything, who you were, where you were, just so you can make sure it doesn't happen?"

"All the time, but it's not your fault, not our fault." He said softly, understanding completely. "It gets easier to manage, the pain. You don't get better, not really but it becomes something you get used to bearing."

"Will you stay?"

"You think I broke in for nothing?" He jested and was rewarded with a watery chuckle.

"I can't stay all night, you know that. But I came so I could stay for a while and leave before sunup."

She fell against the bed, tired from fighting and losing. Sebastian felt her start to cry as he lay next to her and he kept his arms around her, letting her sobs flow.

Sebastian went to her every night for a fortnight.

"Will your friend be coming tonight?" Bodahn asked her. She noticed that he'd taken to putting extra food on her tray about two days after Sebastian started sneaking into her room. He didn't miss a thing, that dwarf.

"I don't know Bodahn." Sebastian hadn't come every night since the first two weeks, instead showing up sporadically, just to check on her and leaving before she fell asleep. She missed sleeping his arms, but guessed that his self-control only extended so far.

"If you don't mind my asking messere, why doesn't he use the door? I'd be happy to let him in at any time."

"I don't think he's ready to let himself do that yet Bodahn." Teddi answered, giving voice to her thoughts.

"I see, I see. Well, if you need anything, there's always extra food down here." Her manservant walked away, going to tend to the things Teddi still didn't have the energy to do yet.

Teddi put on her armor and daggers, planning on getting out of Kirkwall. She needed a break from this place, the mourning. Getting back into a routine was good, at least that was what people kept telling her.

But when she went out, she found she didn't have any focus. She went to visit Anders in his clinic and he took her out, walking around the shops in Hightown with her. Sebastian was leaving the Viscount's Keep when he saw them. Teddi was thin, much too thin from grief and Anders was gently leading her back to her house, his arm around her waist as he said something in her ear.

Teddi tried again a few days later, and this time they actually made it to the Bone Pit. Owning a cursed mine was a lot of work, but at least it kept her mind from wandering, delving deeper into her grief.

"So your "Tranquil Solution" was hardly the holocaust you imagined." Sebastian said to Anders. Warning bells went off in her head and she exchanged a look with Fenris as they walked on.

"You've been seeking revenge for the death of one family for as long as I've known you." Anders replied tartly. "Are you honestly judging me for trying to save the lives of every mage in Thedas?" His voice was rising, a clear indication of his anger.

"But they were never threatened. It was a single man's lunacy. The Chantry would never follow through with such a thing." Sebastian stated with certainty. Teddi gave him a sidelong glance that let him know that she disagreed with what he'd just said.

"Yet." Anders said expressing the same sentiment that she'd been thinking.

She sidled up to Sebastian and when he looked down at her, confused, she kissed him. For old times' sake.

He didn't even put up a fight, instead wrapping his arms around her and kissing her back before letting her go.

When he released her, Teddi smiled. Things had changed, and some even had changed for the better.

"Why do you keep doing that to him?" Anders asked her when they were back at the Hanged Man after killing far too many giant spiders to count.

"Doing what?" Teddi answered with mock innocence. She knew what Anders was talking about but was being difficult.

"You know. Kissing Sebastian. It's just not right."

"What do you mean?" His growing frustration made her curious.

"What do I mean? Don't you want someone that wants you back, that cares for you? It's not even as if he appreciates it. You should have someone free to love you, tell you how wonderful you are." Anders stated.

Teddi crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a level look.

"Shameless self-promotion Anders?"

"What? That's not the issue."

"I think it is Anders, so go on and say what you need to say." Teddi confronted him. Varric moved slightly out of the way, having been between the two while dealing cards.

"He doesn't love you."

"I think I can speak for myself, thanks." Sebastian's voice interrupted. "A word, Teddi?"

"No." Anders said striding over to Sebastian. "Where were you when her mother died? Putting memorials up in the Chantry?"

Teddi almost exploded, nearly yelled the truth but she looked over at Sebastian and he shook his head. Anders looked between them, first at her angry look and then at Sebastian's imploring one and backed down.

"Forget I asked. Seems like you two are keeping secrets." He turned back to Sebastian. "If you hurt her, you will wish you were dead."

"A word, Teddi?" Sebastian said to her again, pointedly ignoring Anders.


	6. Chapter 6

Anders watched them walk down the hallway, but not into a room. Whatever Sebastian had to say couldn't have been very private, he thought.

"Leave them alone Blondie, you're just going to get your heartbroken again." Varric said to him as he stood in the doorway watching Teddi.

He said nothing in response, just watched her lean towards Sebastian, watched him take her hand in his and speak words that Anders couldn't hear. He ground his teeth when he saw Sebastian lazily wind his hand into her dark hair, completely at ease with touching her so intimately. What he did hear was when Teddi squawked "What?" rather loudly.

A smug expression was making its home Anders's face now, thinking that Teddi would storm back towards him so that he could say 'I told you so' before turning Sebastian into an icicle. Instead he watched with increasing horror as Sebastian leaned down and kissed her with a heat that was evident even at a distance. The Chantry Prince had wrapped his arm around her waist drawing her closer to him, a predatory look on his face. Teddi's hand was pressed against his chest and she ran the other through his hair, pushing his head to hers, deepening their kiss heedless of onlookers.

Unfortunately he'd been witness to too many kisses between them in the past but he'd never seen them kiss like this, it was almost voyeuristic to watch; the kiss seemed like it belonged in a bedroom. She's slept with him, Anders realized, noting the change that had come between them since Leandra's death and the thought hit him like a blow to the stomach.

Varric watched Anders walk resignedly back into the room, his face closed and unreadable. He tried to warn that crazy mage, but he hadn't listened. Dispensing with his usual rebuke, he instead passed Anders a tankard of ale and dealt the cards, making sure not to deal Teddi a hand. He was sure she wasn't going to be rejoining them.

"I have to get my stuff Sebastian." They were going to leave, but she'd dropped her bag in Varric's room. She walked back in and said goodbye, Anders ignoring her. Sebastian waited outside the door, as if he were too shy to come in.

They walked back to Hightown, his arm laced with hers.

"I can't believe you thought that I didn't love you, that I was just toying with you." Teddi said, recalling their earlier conversation. He'd confessed his more than obvious feelings for her, but then told her of his inner conflict, the wonder if she was just amusing herself by kissing him.

"Am I not allowed to be insecure? I am nothing special Teddi, can't you see why I'd wonder? Why I'd question a goddess like you would wanting me, a lowly brother, an exiled prince, a former rake?"

"Oh shut your mouth. You're wonderful." She hated being sappy. "On second thought, keep calling me a goddess, does you a world of good."

His loud laugh echoed all around them, bouncing off the stone buildings in Hightown as her house came into view.

"Are you coming in?" She asked as they reached her door. He looked torn, debating with himself. "You can come through the front door, you know." Teddi fixed him with the tiniest of glares.

"Not tonight love." Sebastian said to her. Despite what Anders thought, they hadn't slept together yet, but it was what Teddi was asking when she invited him in.

"Goodnight then, you Prince of Starkhaven, you King of Kirkwall."

"The same to you my Lady Goddess." He bowed to her and she laughed as she opened the door to her house, reluctant to walk in.

He'd been tempted, sorely tempted to go in with Hawke, to take her to bed and not let her leave. Sebastian was frustrated with the situation, and he knew it was his move. Hawke had teased him, certainly, with all her kissing but she hadn't pressed him for more than he'd offered. Even the kissing had come about because she'd thought that he kissed her when she was unconscious.

After that, he'd broke into her house and stayed with her every night. He didn't know what compelled him to keep coming, it added to the confused din in his head, the muddle of questions without answers. Sebastian had never been sure of himself, never knew what course to take but now his way was clear, it was as if her kiss at the Bone Pit had given him certainty for once in his life. The next day he went to the Wounded Coast alone, hoping to find something that was hidden in his memory.

He showed up unexpectedly at Teddi's house a few mornings later. This time he even used the door.

"It's good to see you again messere." Bodahn said to him as he entered. "Mistress Hawke is in the library." He pointed the way and Sebastian realized that Bodahn must have instructions to take him directly to Teddi without delay.

"I have a surprise for you." Sebastian said to Teddi after she'd greeted him with a kiss.

"Oh yeah?" She raised an eyebrow at him, looking him over. He was wearing a pack, which was unusual, as he normally just crammed stuff into his belt of many pockets.

"Yup, and I'm not telling you anything. Just trust me and put your armor on."

"Why would I need armor?" Teddi was skeptical of any 'surprise' that required armor.

"You apparently don't understand the meaning of 'I'm not telling you anything'." He said and she smacked him playfully.

"Alright, I'll play along, but this better not be some weird shit that ends up with me on a ship to Rivain with a tattoo on my forehead in nothing but my smallclothes."

"You are so vulgar sometimes."

"It's part of my charm. You know you love it."

"Aye, you must be right because I love you. Now move your ass." He ordered, giving said ass a smack.

Hours later, Teddi was wondering how he had even talked her into this, as she climbed down yet another cliff. Were she not so dexterous, she surely would have plummeted to her death a few times by now. This whole outing had convinced her that she was in love with a madman and as she watched Sebastian jump down below her she wondered when he'd lost his mind and where the on earth they were going.

When she finally got to the ground, she looked around.

"Andraste's ass, how did you even find this place?"

"Well, I ran away from the Chantry a fair few times when I first got there. I found this place then."

They were standing in a cave with an opening the overlooked the coast. It was a natural grotto, a waterfall coming off the rocky far wall and pooling below. Now she knew why Sebastian had been wearing a pack; he'd been planning to spend the day here with her.

"I came here a few days ago to make sure it was still clear. No raiders, pirates, slavers, blood mages, giant spiders or undead." He said proudly. "And the water isn't too cold, it's comfortable to sit in."

"If I had a swimming suit."

"We don't really need those, do we?" He smirked at her, the roguish grin sending heat through her body.


	7. Chapter 7

"Were you like this before the Chantry?" Teddi asked, incredulous. "Because you sound like Isabela." Sebastian tossed his head back and laughed.

"I certainly had more in common with her before I became a brother, that's true." He answered.

"I thought you said something about no swimsuits." Helpfully, she started to unbuckle his armor for him.

"Oh are you interested in a swim?" Clang. The first piece of armor hit the stone below.

"Definitely. Isn't that why you brought me out here or are we here to practice the Chant?"

"I brought you out here for more than swimming. There's an excellent view from where I'm standing." He said, starting to pull at her armor. She gave a husky chuckle, a bit from nerves but mostly fueled by the sense of anticipation and desire building in her belly.

Teddi was inexplicably shy as she took off her armor, stripping without looking at Sebastian. When she got to her smallclothes, Sebastian pulled her to him, her body pressed against the warmth of his broad chest.

"Allow me, Lady Hawke."

"The mark of a true gentlemen is how a man divests you of your underwear." She quipped as he unlatched her breast band, letting it fall onto the pile of discarded items.

"I shall endeavor to impress then."

He hooked his thumbs into the waist of her panties, pulling them downward in one fluid motion. Teddi stepped out of them, wrapping an arm around her breasts to keep them from bouncing as she ran towards the pool of water, dipping a toe in. It was actually pretty warm and she got in without waiting for Sebastian.

Sebastian stood back to finish getting undressed, but also to admire Teddi. She was beautiful nude, and he appreciated the show she was unintentionally giving him right now, as she leaned down to test the water. He tried not to leer, but was sure that he was doing a poor job of it, grateful that her back was to him.

The water was deep, deeper than she expected once she swam away from the edges. The water was warmer down below, so heat was probably come from a hot spring or lava of some sort well beneath where they were. She pressed further in, wary of the rock formations and stalagmites. The stone was beautiful here, deep and multicolored, making natural ledges and dripping water carving ornate patterns into the rocks over time. Sebastian came up behind her and hooked an arm around her waist, kissing her neck. She could feel him kicking in the water, holding them up.

"Don't go out too far Teddi. I've never tested how deep the well goes." He advised sagely.

"Then let's go back to the edge." Her swimming wasn't the best, she hadn't swam in over ten years, since she'd been in Ferelden. The further she went into the cave, the darker and warmer it got and she wasn't ready for that level of exploration.

They moved back and she sat on one of the underwater ledges, letting the water cover her up to her neck. Sebastian sat next to her, his eyes closed and he was smiling, looking far more peaceful than she'd ever seen him in Kirkwall.

"Did you come out here often?" Teddi asked him after some time.

"For a time. I admit, I never brought any young women here before you though."

"So it's a secret place."

"It was, and the women I met were rubbish at climbing." She snorted and he went on. "Being the third son was difficult for me. Even now I struggle with how to define myself."

"And you were put in the Chantry to help you along with such definition, also a convenient way for your parents to stop you from whoring your way through the Free Marches."

Sebastian laughed again, the sound filling the cavern.

"That's one way to put it."

"But Sebastian, they're gone. I never knew them and I wish that I had because I would love to know every part of you, but it's up to you how you define yourself, not that Chantry or some scheme your parents made."

"Will you help me retake Starkhaven?" He asked quietly.

"Anytime you like."

"You mean that? You'd be with a prince with no lands, no resources?"

"Damn, you are dense. Love doesn't stop just because you don't have what was once yours, silly man. I have plenty of money and no family to spend it on anymore. You could have it all."

Suddenly Sebastian wasn't sitting, she heard the water splash as he moved and she opened her eyes to see him smiling at her. Teddi reached up with one hand, placing it on his jaw. He turned his head and pressed a kiss into the palm of her wet hand, his eyes shut. She reached up and kissed him, bringing his lips to hers, his arm wrapping around her waist. Beneath the water, she touched his chest and let her hand slide down, teasing his hardness with light touches.

"Let's get out of the water, lest I drown before I get to take you." Sebastian growled into her ear. Instead of her normal quip, his tone sent shivers down her spine.


	8. Chapter 8

Teddi stood in the cave, shivering a bit once she was out of the water. Her wet hair cascaded over her shoulders, making her feel much colder. Sebastian was kneeling near her, rummaging in the pack he brought and she hoped for a towel. He pulled out a bedroll, which was nearly as good.

"Oh you did think of everything didn't you?" She laughed.

"Aye. At least, I tried." He looked at the goosebumps dotting her flesh and was apologetic. "No towels though, I guess I'm just going to have to warm you up myself." Smiling, he walked the few paces to Teddi, embracing her.

"You daft lass, you got your hair wet." He chided her while he pressed his body to hers, the warmth growing between the two of them. Her damp hair fell past her shoulders like a dark curtain, dripping water down her back.

"Bah, if I hadn't it wouldn't have been swimming, it would have been like taking a bath in a really big tub." She leaned back and held her hair away from her, gently squeezing some of the water out. The water made a small puddle on the cave floor and though it wasn't much water, the rate of drips had lessened.

She looked different, he noticed. The makeup she usually wore was gone and with her hair pushed away from her face, she looked much younger than usual. Her bright brown eyes shown in the dim light coming from the cave mouth and she kissed him, long and hard, throwing her arms around his neck.

Teddi got onto the bedroll and was happy to be surrounded by the dry cloth. Sebastian was getting her plenty warm with his kisses but there was something about standing in a cave naked that negated the coziness he was creating. He sat down in front of her and they resumed their kissing, becoming a tangle of limbs in no time as they pressed themselves together.

Sebastian's body was sculpted, a unbroken wave of muscles without being bulky, and her hands were traveling up and down his skin. She ran her fingers through the dark whorls of hair that lay on his chest, working her way downward. He groaned against her and his teeth nipped her lips and earlobe between breathless kisses. His hands were covering her, the large archery-roughened hands were spanning her back, rubbing delicious heat up and down her spine, cradling her.

In his hands, Teddi was warming up like a pot over a fire. Her skin prickled not with cold anymore, but with desire and was flush with heat. His kisses dipped lower, running down her neck and she gasped as she felt his teeth scrape gently over the tendons in her neck, down to the peak of a breast. His tongue flicked over it, teasing and quick before he took the whole of it in his mouth, suckling at her. She whimpered and arched into him, his touch was intense and near mesmerizing, Teddi didn't know how much more of it she could take.

Succumbing to the dizzying feeling rising within her, Teddi lay down on the bedroll. Sebastian was kissing a trail down her body, his warm lips following a path that his hands had already made. As he kissed her stomach, his hands rubbed the insides of her thighs, taking her breath away, his light touch on the sensitive skin.

Her hands found the top of his head and she ran her fingers through his hair, pushing his head downwards.

"Oh, aren't we bossy?" He said, looking up at her with a smile.

"I could be more plain." She said.

"Order me if you wish, I'm man enough to take a strong woman."

"Man enough to please me?"

"More than enough."

"We'll see about that." Teddi replied and his chuckle was filled with something foreboding. She couldn't help but tease him but knew he'd repay her for it.

A finger was lightly touching her folds, parting her, as Sebastian left lovebites on the inside of her thigh. Finally, the finger plummeted into her warmth, making her gasp. He had nimble archer's fingers and she could feel his crooked finger inside of her. His calloused thumb swept over her nub as the precursor to the assault his tongue would launch. She felt him smile as she shuddered; he was just getting started.

She was moaning and writhing under his tongue in no time. He seemed to be tireless, every time she thought he was slowing down, he was changing tactics and each was more blissful than the last. There was no concept of time for her, just feelings and she could feel as Sebastian sank another large finger into her and his other hand holding her folds apart so his tongue could lap at her.

Sebastian was having a difficult time staying on course. Every time Teddi moaned, he could hear his name, strangled and impassioned on her lips and it was driving him mad. It was more erotic than he could have ever dreamed, feeling her hot channel, her hips bucking and flexing against him as he tasted her, his name the only thing she said. Finally, he felt her release, she shook and shattered against him, a rush of warmth flowing over his hand. He burned for her, this woman that had tempted him time and again, testing all of his reserves of willpower.

His cock was twitching and rock hard, and he was driven by his single-minded desire to bury himself deep between her legs. He bit her shoulder before kissing her, letting her taste herself on his tongue. Teddi had the star-struck look of lightness that can only come from an orgasm. Her hands ran down his body with a sweep, making his skin feel as if it were on fire.

"All those years of your youth were not misspent." She said into his ear and he gave a soft chuckle.

"You haven't even had the pleasure yet, lass." With that, he readied himself, teasing her with the tip of his cock before he pushed in, all to the hilt on one thrust. Her surprised gasp echoed all through the cave. She hit him on the chest with an open palm.

"Bastard." She barely managed to gasp.

"We'll see about that." He mimicked in a voice more singsong and annoying than hers.


	9. Chapter 9

Sebastian was slowly inside of her, his movements deft and precise. Teddi watched him above her, the muscles of his body flexed and contracted as he pushed deeper inside of her. Watching him was like watching a wave hit the shore, crashingly beautiful. She was so distracted watching him, letting her hands trail along his muscles that she didn't notice the increase in the speed of his thrusts.

As much as he'd like to make slow, passionate love to Teddi, but he didn't have the control. It had been so long since he'd been with anyone and she was more than he'd imagined. He pulled himself out of her, almost completely, savoring each time he plunged back into her depth, hitting deep within her. He was glad that they were isolated because Teddi was loud. Her moans and loud gasps bounced off the walls of the cave, replaying in his ears.

From above her, Sebastian gave Teddi a sly look and then with no warning he flipped her, changing their position. His rough hands brought her to him, and he pulled her backwards on top of him without changing his pace. His back hit the stone floor of the cave, luxuriating in the coolness it brought to his broiling skin.

She was firmly astride him now, grinding her hips into him. She arched her back away from him and placed her hands on the ground then sped up. Sebastian was sure he was going to pass out as he tried to keep pace with her. Fizzy, electric sparks shot through his body and he knew that his control was eroding at a rate so rapid that it couldn't be stopped. Teddi clenched her walls around him and leaned further back, testing her own control. He bucked underneath her, his own moans louder than hers. She felt him give a full body shiver as he finally came, his cock throbbing within her with the force of it.

"Theodora." He whispered in an almost broken voice.

"Huh?" She wasn't used to being called by her full name. It threw her off. Sebastian either didn't hear her or ignored her confusion. She moved towards him and lay on his chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat.

"I love you." Sebastian said to her, kissing the top of her head. His hand was stroking her back lazily.

"I know." She teased. "It's impossible not to."

"Aye. There's more truth in that then you know."

"I love you too." She said, wanting to return the sentiment before she forgot. She looked out of the mouth of their hidden cave and saw the weak afternoon sun giving way to evening.

"Are we staying?" She asked, not wanting to leave.

"If you like. It's not a bad place to stay overnight."

Teddi sat upright, letting the air cool her skin. She let her head drop between her shoulders, enjoying the feeling of relaxation that washed over her. It had been a long time since she'd felt free. Maybe she needed to get away from Kirkwall, her house, the fighting or maybe she'd just needed to get away with Sebastian. Whatever caused it, a feeling stole through her that she hadn't felt since she'd lived in Lothering. She was content.

Sebastian reached over and took her hand. She looked at him and he was laying back with his eyes closed, one hand behind his head. He took looked more at ease than she'd ever seen him.

"Theodora?" She raised an eyebrow at him as he cracked an eye open to look at her.

"You've a lovely first name. Plus there's an initiate named Fred. I may have said Teddi too loudly once when alone in my quarters and paid the awkward price." She snorted with a raucous, undignified laughter picturing that scene.

"So your vow is broken." She said. She didn't want to ruin the mood but it was weighing on her mind.

"I forswore them before I met you. When I promised to avenge my family, I gave up the life of a brother. I love you. This is nothing like the lust that used to drive me from bed to bed."

"I meant, Elthina's not going to be pleased with me showing up and dragging you off for a little slap and tickle every day."

"Then I guess you'll have to ask me to move in with you."

Teddi laughed and sat astride his waist again. He moved underneath her, surprised and responsive.

"Give me a good reason to ask." She purred.

"I'll give you a whole night full of good reasons." Sebastian promised as he pulled her in closer for another kiss.


End file.
